Uncover the Secrets
by Elnora
Summary: Rated for hard words only. The every day life of Hogwarts as it is. where do Snape go at nights? and how does he interact with mushrooms? -One Shot-


**A/N:** just read…

No pairings

Just read

Then sleep

**Words:** 888

* * *

_Uncover the secrets_

'hola guys!' Hermione yelled suddenly jumping out of nowhere.

Harry and Ron paused their game of 'undress the vampire' to watch the Hawaiian dressed girl with hair all frizzy pointing into every direction.

'Where have you been?' Ron questioned giving the open mouthed Harry a short glance.

'Out dancing, it was real fun! There was this music, and the ground was this fake grass with plants on it, and everyone where dancing and Severus danced as well- '

'Wait a minute Mione… You've been out dancing on an Hawaiian bar… with SNAPE?' Harry screamed like he was in agony fear written all over his face.

'Oh yeah, I met him. He was there when I got there.' Hermione said casually.

'What? Snape goes to clubs?' Ron said. 'Can hardly picture _that_!' He continued.

'Oh don't be so conservative! I had a blast, I should have brought you guys!'

'No, but thanks.' Harry said.

'Oh well I'm off to meet a new girl that's coming into seventh year with us, cuz she's having problems on the school she went to before.' Hermione said very loudly and ran out of the picture in the common room.

Hermione ran as fast as she could.

'BANG!' She hit the door she missed to see in the running.

'AUCH THAT HURT!'

'Oh sorry.'

'That's okay, see ya'round!' She said simply and got up.

Hermione waved as she continued down the hall. Suddenly she heard quick running steps behind her.

'Hello miss. Granger! Where are you off to in such a hurry?' It was Dumbledore that had catch up with her and ran besides her.

'Oh, I'm just on my way to greet the new student.' Hermione said proudly.

'But why are you running?'

'I dunno, I needed son action just before supper… Hey can we go swim on Saturday?'

'yes of course my dear.' Dumbledore said and padded Hermione gently on the frizzy hairball that stuck to her head. They had reached the entrance of Hoggie and saw McGonagall greeting the new girl.

'Yo punk ass bitch motherfucker!' She yelled at McGonagall as she greeted her. McGonagall glared at her.

'Hey girl! Welcome to Hogwarts! I'm Granger, Hermione Granger. I'll be your leading supervisor in this stay. I'll escort you to meals and classes the next few weeks..' Hermione said as she gasped for air and gave her hand to the new girl that had just entered Hoggie.

'Cool. My favorite puppy cuz I pwn n00bs! Totally leik hatin' that thing.'

'Ahm, yes I have absolutely no idea of what you might speak of, so let me escort you too dinner it's almost done.'

The four headed for the great hall.

'So why're you all dressd up leik in dis weird closing?' The new girl said suddenly speaking with French accent.

'We're very normal dressed thank you.' McGonagall sneered.

'That is except our little miss. Granger, she's been shagging all night with Snape in a Hawaiian bar.' Dumbledore said

'I didn't shag him will you please stop talking to me like I'm a banana fruit?' Hermione said furiously.

'oh boo hoo miss Granger.' Said Dumbledore pretending to play the violin. Hermione elbowed him and they entered the great hall people giving Dumbledore the usual cheering when he appeared.

'Hurray for captain Hook!' Colin Creevey cheered jumping a bit in his seat and clapped his hands or taking pictures.

'pssst. Miss Granger.' A voice called from outside the grat hall. Hermione spun around at the sound of her name and went to go after the voice. She left the loud hall and stood face to face with Snape.

'Hullo miss Granger, and thank you for an rather amusing night the day before.' He said still holding the cold face.

'Oh you too old man.' She laughed happily and punched him in the back which made Snape choke a bit and spit out something that landed on the floor several meters behind Hermione.

'Oh I'm so sorry professor Snape! I didn't mean to-'

'Insufferable know-it-all!' He roared pulling big tots of hair out of his head. 'see now you ruined my experiment on how long the witch's hat could stay in my chest without exploding.' He snarled and ran whimpering over to the mushroom lying neatly on the ground. He collected the blue and red collared thing and walked over to Hermione again.

'My apologies miss Swan.' She replied. He glared at her.

'Excuse me. I'm going to eat in the great hall now.' He said backing slowly away from her. There was a small pause where Snape was waiting for some kind of reaction from Hermione's part, but none came.

'I'm going now.' He repeated. Few more seconds passed by.

Hermione had a very calm expression on her face.

'Goodbye, miss. Granger'

Suddenly sadness had enrolled upon Hermione.

'Don't you claim to be the one who's the one with the wig and the broom here! Cuz you're not! So stop acting like a baby, cuz you're not!' Hermione said her voice beginning to shake a bit. She hid her face in her arms and sobbed softly in her big sleeves. Snape sighed and took her in his arms.

'It will be alright my love… All right. Time heals… Time heals…' He said with a very serious tone. Padding her gently on her big hair.

* * *

Me: So this was my little tribute for the day. 

Zoro: As long as you believe it yourself you caveman!

Remember: **Be Happy! and review**


End file.
